Hero World
"Hero World" (ヒーロー Hīrō Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed after giant robots, super heroes, rescue dragons and aliens and pays homage to many classic Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Super Robot series. The card frame resembles a cockpit of a spaceship. Playstyle Hero World features the Ride and Transform Keywords (both of which work exactly the same), which allow monsters to equip themselves to the players and be treated as Items, this allows the player to artificially go over the Size rule limit by having one of their monsters become an item thus lose its size while still keep its abilities and attributes. Additionally, Ride/Transform monsters give the player an item with Defense power to protect the player against direct attacks. Many cards in Hero World have abilities that can only activate when the player is equipped with a monster. However, most of these only support either Ride or Transform which is where the main difference between these keywords comes in. The Darkheroes focus instead on a hit and run play style. They have high stats and so can deal a lot of damage but they are either destroyed or returned to the hand after attacking. Some Dark Hero cards can increase a player's resources allowing them to replace the monsters that had left the field. Associated Characters *Captain Answer (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime) *Mukuro Shigamine (Anime) *Paruko Nanana (Anime/Manga) *Tsurugi Takihara (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) Sets containing Hero World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (1 Card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (30 Cards) Extra Booster Sets *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (9 Cards) *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero (63 Cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 Cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (1 Card) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force (17 Cards) List of Hero World cards Flags *Hero World (card) Items *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement Spells *Arduous Training *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Call, Super Machine! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Evil Esthetics *Fire All Cannons! *First Darkhero Hideout *Fighting For the Sake of Others *For Such an Attack to... *Hero Climax! *Hyper Energy *I Cannot Afford to Lose! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I'm Taking You Down with Me! *It Doesn't Work!! *It's About Time I Got Serious! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *I'm Still Alive! *I'm Finished with You *I've Come Back to Take You Down! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *Justice Will Prevail! *Launch! Buddy Police *Leave Me Here and Move On! *Long Range Bombardment *Man Who Answers for Justice! *Momentary Flash *New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Reckless Bravery...... *Respective Battles *Ruler of Terror *Stop Right There! *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort *That is an Afterimage *There, I See It! *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You've Finally Done it! Impacts *Brave Energy Full Drive! *Dead or Alive! *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! *Impact! Double Sword Slasher! *Infinity Death Crest! *Rampage Blaster! *Rock Splitter Sword, Gaia Crush! *Superior Justice Driver! *There are no Places for You to Run! Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird *Combatant, Nebatt *Decker Drum "SD" *Noble of Darkness, Killnight *Ocean Deity, Slashark *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker *Thief Cat Size 1 *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *Darkness Fist, Gwen *First Warrior, Einder *Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Judgement, Hollow Strydarm *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Nameless Assassin *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Radio Control Machine, Makishi Rider *Radio Controlled Machine, Bodhum Breaker *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission *Schwarz "SD" *Second Warrior, Zweider *Stranger Dilemma *Stray Warrior, Vier *The Scar *Third Warrior, Dreider *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Buster Bone Armor *Captain Answer *Card Rhino *Corrupted One, Erational *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Gaigrander 01 *Gaigrander 02 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts *Ninth Omni Bravery Lord, Mukuro *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Runaway Express, Gundyzell *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar *Violet Valor, Lord Crow Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo *Grand Calibur, Zeldline *Great Leader, Anson *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn